The disclosure relates generally to improved browser interaction for lazy loading operations, and more specifically, to utilizing a counter to identify previously loaded information to provide efficient back browsing when a browser employs lazy loading operations.
In general, lazy loading techniques, such as JQuery or Dojo lazy loading, cause a browser to load a dataset in sub-sets rather than loading the dataset on an initial browser load in its entirety. While lazy loading techniques can provide faster response times for websites and mobile applications, these techniques can be frustrating to users.
For instance, after a user has clicked on an item of the dataset and the browser has loaded corresponding sub-data, the browser must reload the dataset from the beginning when that user performs back browsing (e.g., by hitting their browser back button to return to the dataset from the corresponding sub-data). Particularly, the browser reloads each sub-set from the beginning, which forces the user to wait for the item to be reloaded when that item is not at the beginning of the dataset. This is predominantly frustrating when the dataset contains a very high number of separate sub-set loads and the item is in one of latter sub-set loads. In fact, this sort of frustration is very common for users browsing a set of data that has been lazy-loaded because those users typically will want to continue browsing where they left off rather than start all over from the beginning.